Tears of Blood
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: It starts from my final days at home, right to the part where Sora battled me... I am a hero to some, a friend to some, and a devil to those who don't know me.. Judge me how you will.. For I am Cloud Strife, and the words of others have long since ceased


Kaise: I own nothing! Not a thing.. Besides my lovely computer. Square owns Final Fantasy and Square and Disney own Kingdom Hearts.

_

* * *

_

_At times like this.. I find myself looking back to the past.. Seeking answers to questions which have been long forgotten._

_Back then... None of us had a care in the world..._

_We never thought that anything like this could happen.. We never suspected that the end of our peaceful lives was staring us in the face... The end of our friendship, and one of our lives, was drawing nearer and nearer..._

"Ya know, our town has some weird ass legends.." A thought spoken aloud... It seemed to always be the thing to shatter the peaceful silence which had settled over the three friends as they gazed out over the town from their perch on the roof. Violet eyes gazing out at the setting sun, violet eyes shining with the flaming reflection of the blazing sun. Long spiky black hair swishing to and fro as he shook his head, batting away any bugs that dared to get near the cocky male.

_It was as it had always been... We were always together. Always there for one another... Always looking out for each other.._

"Why do you say that, Zack?" A usual question which followed the thought. A ritual, the asker would always be the same... Wild chocobo blonde sticking up in all directions, chunks falling into unbelievably blue eyes. A ponytail holding back the longer pieces at the back of his neck.. He was the shortest of the trio sitting on the roof, but his hair made up for that. Turning his head to look at the black haired boy, Zack, with a slightly confused look."I don't think they're weird..."

A chuckle... Ah, the final addition to the ritual of the setting sun. The same order had been going for all these years... Fifteen to be exact. "Maybe it's because Zack falls asleep in class... Don't pay him too much mind, Cloud. You know how he can get." Long strands of silver danced with an invisible partner as the wind blew by. Bangs defying gravity at first, before falling down in two uneven parts, framing his elegant face, showing off his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Zack growled, arms crossed as he stuck his tongue out at the silver haired boy, wrapping an arm around the blonde in the process. "You know that legend that says that if you die by the hand of somebody you really love, you'll cry blood.. That's bizarre! .. And Cloud is smart enough for the both of us, right buddy?" He asked, pulling the blonde into a one armed embrace.

Cloud blushed at the praise, however little, and made a attempt to get away from his friend... Mostly because Sephiroth was giving the black haired boy a murderous glare, partly because Zack was going to go into one of his 'I am great' rants..

"Good looks won't get you into SOLIDER." Growled Sephiroth as he tugged Cloud away from the other spiky haired male.

SOLIDER... It was our dreams to get in there... Misguided dreams now that I look back.. Well, just for me really...

"'Course it will! They'll be so thankful to see a pretty face they'll let me right in.. Plus I can fight!" Zack argued, puffing out his chest and smirking.

"Of course you can... Which is why you were in a dumpster today." Sephiroth snorted, blowing a strand of stray silver hair from his face."Now, we should discuss what we came up here for.."

"Right." Cloud agreed, nodding and looking at Zack who scowled and muttered some sound in agreement.

"Good." A nod, the great speaker was about to speak."This is the year that all the boys in town are ready to leave in. Some will be going to Balamb Gardens, some will be going to ShinRa.. We've already decided where we're going, right?" A nod from the other two. "Good! Now, we all know we could easily make first class... I'd still be better than the both of you though."

"Off topic there, Sephy." Zack said, rolling his violet eyes... Though he had been doing the same thing before.

"...Anyways. Once we leave, we won't be coming back for some time.. Are you guys ready for this?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed the black haired teen.

Cloud didn't respond right away. He was smaller than the other two, not as strong.. Defiantly not as talented at the craft of swordsmanship, or even using a gun... But he made the promise... He made the deal to go. "Y-yeah.."

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we go to Midgar! And then we take over the world! Bu-ha-ha-ha!" Zack said, making a pitiful attempt to laugh evilly.

"Oh! Be careful, Cloud! Don't let Zack get too carried away, alright?" Tifa said in a worried voice, looking at the both with a mixture of worry and fear in her voice."And don't die! And don't let the fangirls get Sephiroth!"

"I won't." The short blonde said, giving Tifa a small smile... Before he was hugged tightly.

"And don't forget your promise to me!" The girl warned, crossing her arms."You promised!"

"I know!" Was all Cloud said as he scrambled up in the back of the truck, both Sephiroth and Zack helping him up.

_Tifa Lockheart, another childhood friend... Of course, she's not alive anymore... When Hallow Bastion was enveloped by darkness well I..._

The girl waved madly as the truck began to drive off, her shoulder length brown hair swishing around her head as she twirled around, tears probably coming to her red eyes as she ran off towards her home.

_I failed to protect her._

Zack plopped down next to the side, a happy grin slapped on his face as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger."So do we get to use codenames now?" He asked, the grin widening as he looked at Cloud who gave him a 'Don't even THINK about it' look."Cloud is Chocobohead! I am The amazing Zack.. And Seph is... Snowball!"

The other two face vaulted.

Sephiroth was the first to recover, shaking his head."Uh-uh. Cloud is Chocobo, I am Cat, and you are Porcupine... No wait, pin head."

"HEY!"

Cloud merely sat back and watched the other two have another one of their argument.. They seemed to be happening a lot lately.. Mostly because Zack and Sephiroth both seemed to harbor feelings stronger than friendship for the small blonde boy...

Could they really survive in Midgar like this?

And another part which really struck them hard was another one of their friends, Squall Leonhart had decided to go to Balamb Gardens instead of going with them to ShinRa...

They had also parted ways on bad terms. Squall had called them all idiots, and they were just aiding a company which wanted nothing more than to take over the world...

_Why didn't we listen to him?_

And then they... Zack and Sephiroth, not Cloud, had responded with calling him a lair and said he was just scared of failing...

Squall and his group of friends were orphans, as was Sephiroth.. But it never bothered the silver haired teen. He'd admit that he missed having parents. But Cloud's mother was enough to make up for it...

_My mother was a very spirited woman... She used to give me advice.. Chase away any bullies which dared to try and harm me... Sephiroth and Zack did as well, but if they weren't around then it was my mother's job..._

_My father... I'm not sure who or where he is. My mother never mentioned him at all._

"Sooo... How long before we reach Midgar, pops?" Zack asked, leaning against the window and looking back at the man."Huuuh?"

"A couple 'o days. Keep yer pants on, brat." The man snapped.

Zack sighed, flopping down into a sitting position and shutting his eyes..."I hate waiting.."

This was going to be a long couple of days...

* * *

End Chapter. What do you think? At four reviews I'll post the next chapter! 


End file.
